


Cover-up

by cherrysprite



Series: Quarantine Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Insults, Kissing, Liam says some dumb stuff about weed but he doesn't actually mean it, M/M, Mentioned recreational drug usage, Rivalry, Rivals, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: Liam and Theo are dating, which would be completely awesome if their friend groups didn't notoriously hate each other, so they keep up the cover of fake-fighting every day...until it gets a little too real.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Quarantine Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Cover-up

Theo's favorite part of his classes was getting to glance across the room at his boyfriend and see him pretend that he hadn't been staring at him seconds before. He would immediately look somewhere else and start scratching the back of his head, embarrassed, or if one of his friends was watching, give Theo a weird look that they both knew was fake. It was as funny as it was thrilling, always thinking that they might get caught and always _just_ skirting the edge.

See, they had it down to a simple but effortless art. All they had to do was pretend that they detested each other as much as they had before they started dating, and it wasn't that hard. Theo had so many insults up his sleeve that he had ready to hurl at Liam when they had to keep up the act, and Liam was quick enough catching them and firing them back that it played out seamlessly.

Everyone expected it out of them, since Theo and Liam had had a pretty notable feud before. Back when Theo was on the lacrosse team for all of five minutes before he quit, he used to butt heads with Liam, who was the captain, and they'd always bother each other to no end. They stole each other's things, shoved each other around, and talked shit on each other until it was a whole big thing. Even after Theo quit the team out of boredom - and admittedly the desire to piss Liam off even _more_ by bailing - it didn't stop there. Almost daily they ended up throwing insults at each other, each spurred on by their friend groups.

Theo knew that "popularity" in high school is really a myth if you go to a school big or small enough - it was a trite word that Theo had come to find pretty quickly didn't actually exist outside of teen TV shows - but he guessed that if there had to be a certain "popular" group, it would be the lacrosse players and the people who hung around them. Theo's group...well, everyone can say that Theo's group isn't popular, but they aren't _unpopular_ either. They were a middle ground on the scale, but only because the lacrosse kids talked about them so much. Theo's group that consisted of juvenile delinquents like Gabe and Tracy and overall unenthusiastic kids like him and Josh didn't match well with the clean-cut, athletic guys like Liam and Brett. It was a whole thing _before_ Liam and Theo started fighting, but it was an even bigger one now.

One that neither of them particularly wanted to part with, because it was fun. It was fun to throw meaningless jabs at each other, because after the three-thirty bell rang, they met in the back of the parking lot so Theo could give Liam a ride home and kiss him goodbye. They called each other almost every night and fell asleep on facetime the same, and it was good. Lighthearted aggression never hurt anyone, after all.

"That's nice, Theo, did you manage to find a new shade of black?" Liam scoffed after class when he met up with him in the hallway. Theo's friends glared at Liam and Liam's friends started laughing, giving them a willing audience.

"It's better than your stereotypical meathead-jock jacket," Theo fired back, a smirk on his face for two reasons. One was that it seemed to make Liam's friends mad, and the second and more important reason was that he was _allowed_ to say it. He'd fallen asleep wearing Liam's jacket more nights than he can count. "I doubt you could tell if they misspelled your last name on the back with all the hits to the head you take."

"Speaking of getting to your head, has all that weed you smoke got up there yet? Or are you too stoned to conceptualize going too far? Being high in math class won't make your grades any better."

Theo widened his eyes sarcastically. "Ooh, _conceptualize!_ Big word, good job! That's a whole five syllables!" Theo tapped his temple and grinned. "See? I can still do math."

That seemed to finish it off, but Liam and Theo had to part ways anyway to get to their separate classes. They both looked over their shoulders at each other as they walked away, making sure nobody was looking at them. Liam gave him a thumbs up and Theo winked.

When Theo got to lunch, there were two new texts from Liam.

 **Liam (11:34 AM)** \- _nice touch on the jacket bit. remember the time you wore that and only that? wish i had a picture to refresh our memories._  
**Liam (11:34 AM)** \- _maybe next time I'll take one ;)_

Theo shivered and turned his phone face-down on the table as his friends talked, but not before texting Liam a random string of letters to let him know that his little plan to get him worked up was successful.

+++

Thursday night, Theo was wearing Liam's Letterman jacket, but he was fully clothed under it, much to Liam's dismay. He was using it as something to keep warm with in his cold room, not the sexual fantasy Liam had been imagining since that text awhile back.

" _T_..." Liam started, sitting on Theo's queen-size bed next to him. Theo's eyes stayed on his laptop and notebook, avidly looking everything over. He let Liam nuzzle into his shoulder, but that was about it. "...I thought we were having sex tonight."

"I told you I was studying," Theo reminded him, scribbling something down. He was trying to get all of his notes ready for an open-book math test, and knowing Theo and math, he would really need it. Even if it was open note, that didn't mean it would help unless he made sure his notes were absolutely perfect. Even then, he'd probably end up with a ninety. "You came over anyway."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant studying...I thought you meant, like... _studying,"_ Liam whispered, trailing his fingers from the back of Theo's hand up to his shoulder. He'd be lying if he said that didn't affect him, but Theo was too focused to be distracted right then. 

" _'Studying'_ isn't a thing. There is no possible way I could have made _studying_ into a sexual innuendo for you to figure out."

"But you've been doing it for three nights straight," Liam whined, rubbing up and down Theo's bicep over the jacket while Theo remained focused. "I think you're good to go."

Theo let his comments slide, and he kept working as Liam started kissing his neck. "Mm," He hummed, raising one hand to rub Liam's hair. His boyfriend knew how sensitive his neck was and took advantage of it whenever he could. Liam smiled against his skin and started sucking, trying to mark up his neck in the way they both liked, but Theo wasn't going down that easily. "Okay, come on," He murmured, pulling Liam away to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I really do have to finish this."

Liam pulled back and looked at the side of Theo's face for a second, obviously annoyed. "I thought you already redid your notes twice already."

"And I need to do them three times." Liam huffed and folded his arms across his chest, moving to sit on the side of the bed. Theo rolled his eyes endearingly. "You knew I was going to be busy tonight, I told you twice."

"Studying isn't everything, you know?" Liam said back, but his tone was a lot less jovial than Theo's. Theo looked at him now, and Liam looked away. "Oh, _now_ you'll look at me," He muttered under his breath, but it was still too loud for Theo not to notice.

Theo scowled at him. "Did you forget that I have a sixty-seven in math right now and that I failed the last quiz we had because we hung out instead of studying?"

"So it's _my_ fault?" Liam scoffed, turning to face him. "Gee, _thanks_ , Theo, that's no pressure."

"That's not what I meant!" Theo exclaimed, frustrated. "I don't _try_ to play into your friends' image of me being a burned-out stoner, you know. I'm _trying_ to get my grade back up before junior year is over and I fail math, if you haven't noticed. I'd like to graduate next year."

"I just think you're being too serious about this!" Liam groaned, getting up. "You already did the notes twice, and we haven't hung out in like, a week. This is all you do anymore."

Theo looked up at him incredulously. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to understand the concept of studying, since everything just comes _so_ naturally to you, Liam. Not everybody can be a teenage prodigy."

"At least I don't _ignore_ my _boyfriend!"_ Liam shot back. 

Theo rolled his eyes, and this time it was purely annoyed. "Why don't you just go?" He told him more than asked, nodding towards his bedroom door. Liam narrowed his eyes at him, shook his head, and scoffed before walking out without another word.

Theo waited until he heard the sound of the front door closing before he started trying to get back to work, but he was already worked up, and not in the usual way Liam made him. Frustration and anger coursed through his veins, and he felt more like punching something than writing anymore of those goddamn notes on math he barely understood. 

It didn't take long for Jonathan, Theo's dad, to knock softly on the door. "Hey...Liam seemed mad when he walked out, you guys okay?"

Theo nodded, still frazzled. "Yeah, I told him to go," He said absently. "I wasn't paying enough attention to him, I guess."

"Yeah, I heard some of that...are _you_ okay?" Jonathan asked, leaning against the doorway, concerned.

He took longer to answer on that one. "I will be," He said after thinking about it. "I just don't want to see him for awhile, is all. At least not until I take this test tomorrow morning. I just have to put him out of my head."

Jonathan looked at him sympathetically. "...Maybe it would be good to start by taking off his jacket," He said. 

Theo looked down at himself. He'd forgotten he was wearing it, and all that prior frustration came back.

+++

Friday morning came, and Liam was a child, Theo decided. He hadn't checked for his daily good morning text - _no, not at all, he was supposed to be putting Liam out of his mind, of course_ \- but that didn't stop him from noticing that it just so happened to not be there like it always was by the time Theo was getting ready to leave. "Whatever," Theo muttered to himself, putting his phone in his pocket of his jeans and walking out to his truck.

He saw Liam for a brief second in the hallway when he walked in, and Liam held his eyes. This time, there was nothing to it that told Theo that everything was good. His stare was cold and hurt, something Theo couldn't read, and for once, Theo was the one to break gaze first.

For the first few minutes of first period, he worked on distracting himself with other things so that Liam wouldn't get in his head during it, and it was mostly working. Instead of thinking about him, he looked over his notes again, compared them with Josh's, who was sitting next to him (not that Josh would have better) and popped his earbuds in. For the fifty minute test period, Theo was able to forget about Liam, filling in bubbles and answering word problems with as much ease as he thought was possible for a guy who didn't know math.

But of course, then came second period history class, where it would be time to face his boyfriend again and pretend like nothing was up.

+++

The daily battle started when the period was almost over, all of the kids gathered around the door, eager to get to lunch and out of the classroom. Theo would have liked to have given it a rest that time, since neither of them was in the mood for it or needed anything else from each other at the moment, but one of his friends pushed him forward so that he almost crashed right into Liam. Liam turned around, and for a second, Theo only saw Liam for who he was - his boyfriend. Then the look of disdain and disappointment came through, and Theo forgot that it was only for show.

"Watch where you're going," Liam said, and Theo thought that was all he was going to say at first. "Or are you too stoned to function?"

"I love how you only have one joke," Theo commented, looking him up and down. It felt like how it had been months ago, before even the earliest buds of feelings started popping up. All he felt was irritation and like he had to take Liam Dunbar down in front of everybody. "Super creative and original."

"Well, isn't that what you guys call yourselves? 'Creative?' As if you aren't all a bunch of criminals who like to look down on anyone else because they're too busy being _cool_ and spray painting on the side of the police station?" Liam fired back, looking pointedly at Gabe, who had _maaaaybe_ done that once or twice.

Gabe scowled and Theo felt his resolve break. "Yeah? At least we have lives that aren't focused only on popularity and climbing the scale while _begging_ for attention from anyone who's willing to give it," Theo snapped.

It was as if he had blacked out, forgetting who he was talking to and who he was hurting. He only came back when Tracy whispered "damn" behind him and he saw the hurt, stunned expression in Liam's blue eyes. His _boyfriend's_ blue eyes, the guy who he was in love with and wanted to spend the rest of his life with, who he'd applied to colleges with just so they could stay close. Liam's lips parted and Theo's eyes widened, for once in this whole thing about to apologize, but the bell rang and Liam turned on his heel and walked out.

Theo's mouth opened to call out to him, but Josh clapped him on the shoulder. "That was good," He said. "Haven't heard one like that out of you for awhile."

_Yeah, as long as Theo had been completely gone on Liam Dunbar, who didn't turn back to look at him._

+++

"Dude, you okay?" Josh asked when they sat down together in their last period and Theo just about fell into his chair, putting his arms and his head down on the desk.

Theo nodded, only his hair showing from where his face was buried in his arms. He felt so stupid. Liam didn't deserve any of what he said.

Seeing how upset Liam had looked after he'd said that was making Theo feel sick to his stomach. He hadn't eaten at lunch, because all he could look at was Liam, who glanced over at him a couple of times sadly. It made him lose his appetite, and his motivation for the rest of the school day. "At least that dumbass math test is over with," Theo groaned. Josh patted him lightly on the back, probably confused, but knowing not to delve too deep. Theo wasn't sure what else he could tell him, anyway.

Theo and Liam had been keeping their relationship a secret since the end of their sophomore year of high school, almost a year ago, but before that, they'd been at each other's throats. Theo thought back to when he joined the lacrosse team at his Dad's suggestion, and how he met Liam. Like he said, they'd always butted heads, and the arguments they had didn't cease even after he quit. They went for each other whenever they could until a little habit formed of getting into spats in second period.

It took one dream, stupidly enough, for Theo to soften up. He wasn't stupid. He knew why people liked Liam. You have to have at least some good qualities to have as many friends as Liam did, and Theo could pretend he didn't like them all he wanted, but the fact of the matter was that Liam was irresistible. He was kind and respectful and funny, and not to mention stupidly attractive. Theo should have known that he was going to be gone on the lacrosse captain from the second he set foot on the lacrosse field for tryouts.

So he started going less hard in their arguments. It wasn't like he didn't have comebacks to some of the things Liam said. Sometimes, he just let Liam win just because he felt like it, seeing the triumphant look on Liam's face. 

But then he noticed Liam doing the same. Liam might not have been as tactful as Theo with his vocabulary and wide range of weak spots he'd picked out, but Theo could tell that he had something on the tip of his tongue sometimes and chose not to let it slide, even when Theo's attempt was weak. He even tested it sometimes, just to see if Liam would hold back or not. More often than not, Liam _wanted_ him to win.

"You want to go _where?'"_ Tracy had asked him when Theo mentioned going to a lacrosse game. "Why?"

"I want to bother Liam some more." _And show him that he had noticed Liam enough to come see him after school._

And weirdly enough, his plan worked, because when Beacon Hills won against Devenford Prep, Liam noticed him too in the low part of the bleachers. Some would have said that he could have been looking at everybody, but Theo knew he wasn't. He stared at him, squinted his eyes, and looked again just to make sure it was really Theo, like he didn't believe he was really there, really him. 

It had possessed Theo enough to tell Tracy that he was going to use the bathroom and she should wait for him in his truck, but Theo didn't go to the bathrooms. He made his way to the boy's locker room and waited outside the door for Liam, going unnoticed by most of the other lacrosse players filtering in from the field, high on adrenaline and a victory.

Liam was one of the last ones to come down the hallway Theo waited in, and he paused in place when he saw him. "Theo," He had said. He'd used his first name for once. Theo smirked at him, leaning against the wall and raising an eyebrow, inviting Liam for whatever he wanted - a fight, a comment, a kiss. 

Liam had looked into the locker room, quickly counting to see that all of his teammates were inside and they wouldn't be seen. "What are you doing here?"

Theo shrugged, eyeing Liam, who was still damp with cold sweat and wearing his jersey, shoulder pads, and everything else. "Maybe I wanted to see the meathead jocks play," He said noncommittally, and by the way the side of Liam's mouth quirked up, it was working.

"Really?" Liam said slyly, and Theo didn't miss the way Liam's eyes roved his body. "And how did us...meathead jocks...play for you tonight?" Theo loved the way that as soon as everyone else was taken away, Liam's voice sounded like honey, sweet, thick, and heavy.

"Oh, for _me..."_ Theo jokingly put a hand over his heart. "I'm flattered, but I don't know...I think you guys might need a little more work before you can properly dish out what you take."

Liam stepped closer, not that Theo hadn't _already_ felt backed up against the wall before. "Hmm. Well...how do you think you could...motivate us? Motivate _me?_ As a _captain,_ and all?"

"I don't know," Theo said, looking into Liam's eyes daringly. "Maybe you could give me some suggestions."

And God, Theo still shivered at the memory of the kiss that followed. Liam had pulled him in by his shirt to attach their lips, and it hadn't taken long for Theo to melt into it and put his hands on Liam's shoulder pads, and he would have liked it better if it were Liam's actual built shoulders, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He knew then that he would have a lot of time to touch wherever he wanted later, if the way Liam was kissing him was anything to go by. It was the kind of kiss that you never forget, no matter what happens. 

It used to make Theo's heart soar when the thought about it, but now, it made him wish he'd never opened his stupid mouth today and let Liam win. 

They were in a relationship now. Relationships weren't supposed to involve winners and losers and proving themselves to other people, and they sure as hell didn't mean making the other upset in the process by calling him _shallow_. It had been silently agreed on when Liam pressed his phone into Theo's chest, inviting him to put his number in it, and the deal was sealed when he called Theo as soon as he got home. Liam's happy face then didn't make any sense next to the way Liam had looked at him today.

"I was too harsh on him," Theo said aloud, too tired to be surprised that he'd brought it up in front of one of the same people he wanted to hide it from. That didn't mean Josh wasn't confused.

"Who?" He asked, looking at Theo weirdly.

"Liam," Theo said as if it were obvious. "He's not that bad. He didn't deserve that. He was actually upset."

"Well, just...apologize?" Josh suggested with a shrug. 

"I wish it were that simple," Theo groaned.

"It _is,"_ Josh said slowly like Theo was a toddler. "Just say you're sorry and that you didn't mean it if you really feel this bad about it. Which, for the record, I don't know why you do, but whatever. Apologize to him at the lacrosse game or something."

Theo's head shot up, startling Josh. "That's a good idea," He realized. "Shit, yeah! Yeah, I'll do that!"

"...Okay? Have fun, I guess?"

+++

Theo raced upstairs as soon as he got home to grab Liam's jacket from his room with a plan in mind just like he had the first time he went to see Liam play. He'd mulled it over for hours ever since Josh suggested doing it, and it made sense. Liam got so soft whenever Theo was there, and that was really what they both needed.

He pulled into the student parking lot alone at seven o'clock, when the game was scheduled to start, and held Liam's jacket over one arm as he found a spot towards the bottom of the bleachers like before. He didn't care who saw him there at that point. They could go ahead and think whatever they wanted to at that point, as far as Theo was concerned.

Waiting through the game was hellish. He would admit that he liked watching lacrosse games, as much as his friends (and Liam) teased him about it, but he would have rather been talking to Liam than sitting in the cold. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, the April air still cool in his lungs and against his skin. The only part of him that was warm enough was his arm where Liam's Letterman was still securely draped.

He looked down at it and weighed the consequences, but another breeze swept through the air and Theo let his guard down, pulling his arms into it. It was warm and natural and smelled like Liam - who made sure to put cologne on it whenever Theo borrowed it - and the only thing different about wearing it was that he was finally out in public with it.

Nobody would care if Liam or himself had a boyfriend - Liam had dated Brett Talbot a little while before Theo and Liam started dating, and Theo wasn't exactly private about his past activities, which involved both girls and especially guys. It was just weird to think that their friend groups would accept them dating right away. As far as they knew, Theo and Liam hated each other, and their fight today had just gotten a little too heated for no other reason than that. 

He did see one of Liam's teammates look at him funny while he was running to the sidelines, but Theo shot him a look and he seemed to take that as a sign not to speak. 

For the rest of the game, Theo had eyes only for his boyfriend. He didn't care about the muttering that was going on behind him when two girls realized that Theo was wearing Liam's jacket, or anything else that was happening on the field. He watched Liam run up and down effortlessly, scoring shot after shot like the star player and captain should. Theo let some of his guilt fade away as a surge of pride went through him. 

That was _his_ boyfriend. After today, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

Just as expected, Beacon Hills won against Crestwood by a landslide. Liam slid off his helmet, but his normal excited grin was mellowed, more like he was glad it was over. The guilt came back to Theo in a wave, and he rubbed his chest over his heart. 

Liam's teammates started patting him on the back and riling each other up, but Liam didn't seem to notice him in the crowd, probably assuming that Theo skipped the game this time. 

The players started going back into the locker rooms and the audience started filing out, so Theo took his chance to follow the last player and go where he had before. He waited outside the door of the locker room, this time knowing that Liam was already in there, and counted the ceiling tiles in the hallway until people started coming out.

He counted each of them as he left - Aguilar, Bryant, McCall, Stilinski, and a few others had all walked out, so he figured that meant only Liam was left.

He opened the door a crack, peeking in to make sure no one was there, but all he saw in the darkened locker room was Liam about to pull on his t-shirt, sweatpants on and his locker open. Theo crept inside, letting the door fall shut behind him softly, and started to walk in. "Hey," He said softly, not to startle him, and Liam looked up from his shirt in his hands in surprise.

"...Hey," He said, sounding sadder than he should. "What are...what are you doing here?"

"You thought I wasn't going to come and see my boyfriend play?" Theo said, a hint of a smile on his face. Liam didn't return it, and pulled his shirt over his head. Theo put his hand on Liam's shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said today. I shouldn't have said it."

Liam breathed, chewing on his lip before meeting his eyes. "Did you mean it?" He asked softly, looking like he wanted to cry.

"God, _no,"_ Theo breathed, pulling Liam into a hug, not caring that he was still damp from the showers. Liam immediately wrapped his arms around his back tightly like he was afraid Theo was going to pull back, but he would never.

"I'm not too clingy to you?" Liam asked, muffled in the shoulder of his own jacket.

"You could never be too clingy to me," Theo said honestly, holding Liam even tighter towards him. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," Liam said, pulling back to look Theo in the eyes. "And I'm sorry too. About the studying thing. I was having a bad day and I...I don't know why I was being so short with you, I know it's important. Next time, I'm gonna help you instead of being a bitch about it."

Theo grinned. "I got a ninety-four, by the way," He admitted.

"That's great." Liam smiled back at him and rubbed his shoulders, looking him over. "...My jacket," He commented. Once again, Theo had forgotten he was wearing it.

"Yeah...I was thinking we should drop this," Theo said, taking Liam's hands in his own. "I don't want to keep pretending. We don't have to be public, or anything, but we should stop trying to make it seem like we hate each other all the time."

Theo was expecting Liam to have to think about it for a minute or two, but an even bigger smile spread across his face. "I think so too," He said. "All of it. We don't have to act anymore. We can just be boyfriends," Liam said, squeezing Theo's hands. "Publicly."

"Want to shock the whole school, huh?" Theo asked jokingly, but Liam was pulling him in for a kiss a second later.

It was about to be one of those kisses that Theo had thought about before, but the thud of something against a locker broke them out of their daze. Their eyes both shot over to the wall of lockers across the room. _"God dammit,"_ Someone whispered, and Theo and Liam both looked at each other before someone else spoke. _"Could you BE any louder?"_

"Hello?" Liam called out. The two voices sighed, and Theo watched as Gabe stepped out first, followed by Nolan. 

"Sorry," Nolan said, a red blush popping up on his face. "We really didn't think anybody else was in here, and it was too late to leave by the time you guys started talking," He explained through an awkward smile, mostly talking to Liam. Meanwhile, Gabe was looking Theo up and down, smug but impressed. "We won't tell anybody about you guys, though!" Nolan rushed out when the locker room went quiet for a second too long. "You decide when to do that on your own!"

"It's not like people didn't already know," Gabe snorted, looking between the two of them. Theo raised an eyebrow, and Nolan slapped him on the arm, but he didn't budge. "Come on, you know it's the truth."

"...Yeah," Nolan admitted, looking apologetic. Liam's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "There really was way too much tension between you guys for it to be casual after awhile. You weren't as slick as you thought."

"Nolan and I picked it up pretty quick. Theo can't hide his heart eyes for shit," Gabe snickered.

"Okay, now wait a minute-" Theo started, but Liam started laughing.

"It's fine, guys. We worked things out. We won't tell anybody about you guys either," Liam said. At that, Gabe and Nolan's eyes both widened, protests both on the tips of their tongues.

"Oh, no-"

"We're not-"

"Gabe, you're not on this team yet you're in the locker room, and I'm kind of an expert on secret relationships and locker room hookups. There is literally no other reason you're in here," Liam said flat out, making Theo laugh and bury his face in Liam's shoulder. He flashed the two boys a winning smile. "I guess our friend groups are a little more connected than we thought. But don't worry, your secret's safe with us. Promise."

Gabe and Nolan both nodded, pretty much speechless, as Theo and Liam walked out of the locker room, hand in hand. Theo was still wearing Liam's jacket with open pride now, and they didn't even think anything of it when they passed Coach Finstock in the hallway as they left.

"Hey, coach," Liam said casually. Finstock did a double take to make sure he was seeing this properly, having both guys in his health class, and they both laughed when he heard him mutter _"God, I owe Yukimura ten bucks now. Dammit."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm somehow back on a roll with my writing, for the most part. I'm not sure what I'm doing after this, but it will probably involve something more supernatural since I've done two high school rival fics in a row. At least they're fun, lol :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: grenadinepeach


End file.
